WINkle! Pretty Cure Miracle Universe☆
is the ending theme song for the Pretty Cure Miracle Universe film, sung by Kitagawa Rie. It is also used as the ending theme for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episode 6, 7 and 8. Lyrics Movie Size Ver. |-|Romaji= WINkuru LINKru mirakuru kuru Wakuwaku wakusei tsuā Jikū wo koe iku yo! Purikyua (Tuinkuru, HUGtto! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze) Kyun!to suru shunkan Tokimeki・mekimeki・wāpu suru Zen uchū! Chirabari Min'na wo egao ni suru nda Makkura de kowakute Jitabata・dotabata shichau kedo Kanarazu hikaru deguchi wo mitsukeru Kokoro wo tsunaideru Kibō ga koko ni wa aru Hikari kagayaite iru min'na no negai ni Todoke! Todoke! Mirakuru! Ganbare harebare hirogare bijon Hoshi no gēto wa mō hiraiteru! Mirai wa COOL! Ganbare furefure min'na ni arigatō Dakara ne dasshu! de gattsu! de norikoeru yo Warai tobasou toraburu! Ganbare ikeike min'na wa daijōbu! Datte ne isshin! Dōtai! Maemuki damon Mirai e tsudzuke sumairu☺! Datte koko wa mirakuru yunibāsu☆ Love & Peace zenkai Purikyua☆ |-|Kanji= WINくる　LINKる　ミラクル来る わくわく惑星ツアー 時空を超え　行くよ！プリキュア （トゥインクル、HUGっと！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ） キュン！とする瞬間 トキメキ・メキメキ・ワープする 全宇宙！散らばり みんなを笑顔にするんだ 真っ暗で怖くて ジタバタ・ドタバタしちゃうけど 必ず光る出口を見つける 心をつないでる 希望がココにはある 光り輝いている　みんなの願いに 届け！届け！ミラクル！ がんばれハレバレ　広がれビジョン 星のゲートはもう開いてる！未来はCOOL！ がんばれフレフレ　みんなにありがとう だからねダッシュ！でガッツ！で乗り越えるよ 笑い飛ばそうトラブル！ がんばれイケイケ　みんなは大丈夫！ だってね一心！同体！前向きだもん 未来へつづけスマイル☺！ だってココは　ミラクルユニバース☆ Love & Peace全開プリキュア☆ |-| English= WINkle, LINKle, a miracle is coming This exciting planet tour Will go beyond time and space, let's go! Pretty Cure (Twinkle, HUGtto! Let's・La・Mix it all up) That moment when your heart tightens Throbbing・rapidly・warping Scattered about! In outer space Are the smiles everyone will have Being in total darkness is scary Wriggling・noisily but You'll surely be able to find a glowing exit Where there are connected hearts, There will be hope Everyone's wishes are shining brightly Deliver! Deliver! This miracle! Do your best, cheerfully, your vision is expanding The gate of stars has now opened! The future is COOL! Do your best, hooray hooray, thank you everybody That's why we dash! With guts! To overcome it all Just laugh the trouble away! Do your best, and go go, everybody is all right! So wholeheartedly! Together! Let's face forward A smile will continue to the future☺! Because this place is the miracle universe☆ Love & Peace, full throttle Pretty Cure☆ Full Ver. |-|Romaji= WINkuru LINKru mirakuru kuru wakuwaku wakusei tsuā Jikū wo koe iku yo! Purikyua (Tuinkuru, HUGtto! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze) Kyun!to suru shunkan tokimeki・mekimeki・wāpu suru Zen uchū! Chirabari min'na wo egao ni suru nda Makkura de kowakute jitabata・dotabata shichau kedo kanarazu hikaru deguchi wo mitsukeru Kokoro wo tsunaideru kibō ga koko ni wa aru Hikari kagayaite iru min'na no negai ni todoke! Todoke! Mirakuru! Ganbare harebare hirogare bijon hoshi no gēto wa mō hiraiteru! Mirai wa COOL! Ganbare furefure min'na ni arigatō dakara ne dasshu! de gattsu! de norikoeru yo Warai tobasou toraburu! Datte koko wa mirakuru yunibāsu☆ (Tuinkuru, HUGtto! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze) Shippai ya machigai kuyande jishin wo nakushitari Nandemo nai koto ni mo kizutsuku koto mo aru nda Hontō wa ne ichiban son'na kimi to te wo tsunagitai Ikiteru akashi itami mo hanamaru◎ Naitari warattari rasenjō no nichijō Akari tomoshite kureru min'na no negai de kyō mo asu mo tomodachi! Ganbare harebare tsutaware fōsu hoshi no ōra wa hora! Shiawase wo hanatte GOOD! Ganbare ikeike min'na wa daijōbu! Datte ne isshin! Dōtai! Mae muki damon Mirai e tsudzuke sumairu☺! Datte koko wa mirakuru yunibāsu☆ Seiza wa yami no naka tenten to kagayaiteru Maru de shinjiatteru min'na no kokoro wo utsusu sore wa kirameki Ganbare harebare hirogare bijon hoshi no gēto wa mō hiraiteru! Mirai wa COOL! Ganbare furefure min'na ni arigatō dakara ne dasshu! de gattsu! de norikoeru yo Waraitobasou toraburu! Ganbare ikeike min'na wa daijōbu! Datte ne isshin! Dōtai! Maemuki damon Mirai e tsudzuke sumairu☺! Datte koko wa mirakuru yunibāsu☆ Love & Peace zenkai Purikyua☆ |-|Kanji= WINくる　LINKる　ミラクル来る　わくわく惑星ツアー 時空を超え　行くよ！プリキュア （トゥインクル、HUGっと！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ） キュン！とする瞬間　トキメキ・メキメキ・ワープする 全宇宙！散らばり　みんなを笑顔にするんだ 真っ暗で怖くて　ジタバタ・ドタバタしちゃうけど　必ず光る出口を見つける 心をつないでる　希望がココにはある 光り輝いている　みんなの願いに　届け！届け！ミラクル！ がんばれハレバレ　広がれビジョン　星のゲートはもう開いてる！未来はCOOL！ がんばれフレフレ　みんなにありがとう　だからねダッシュ！でガッツ！で乗り越えるよ 笑い飛ばそうトラブル！だってココは　ミラクルユニバース☆ （トゥインクル、HUGっと！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ） 失敗やマチガイ　悔んで自身を失くしたり 何でもないことにも　傷つくこともあるんだ 本当はね１番　そんなキミと手をつなぎたい 生きてる証　痛みも花◎（ハナマル） 泣いたり笑ったり　らせん状の日常 灯り点してくれる　みんなの願いで　今日も明日も友だち！ がんばれハレバレ　伝われフォース　星のオーラはほら！幸せを放って GOOD！ がんばれイケイケ　みんなは大丈夫！だってね一心！同体！前向きだもん 未来へつづけスマイル☺！だってココは　ミラクルユニバース☆ 星座は闇の中　点々と輝いてる まるで信じあってる　みんなの心を映すそれはキラメキ がんばれハレバレ　広がれビジョン　星のゲートはもう開いてる！未来はCOOL！ がんばれフレフレ　みんなにありがとう　だからねダッシュ！でガッツ！で乗り越えるよ 笑い飛ばそうトラブル！ がんばれイケイケ　みんなは大丈夫！だってね一心！同体！前向きだもん 未来へつづけスマイル☺！だってココは　ミラクルユニバース☆ Love & Peace全開プリキュア☆ |-| English= WINkle, LINKle, a miracle is coming to this exciting planet tour Which will go beyond time and space, let's go! Pretty Cure (Twinkle, HUGtto! Let's・La・Mix it all up) That moment when your heart tightens, throbbing・rapidly・warping Scattered about! In outer space are the smiles everyone will have Being in total darkness is scary, wriggling・noisily but you'll surely be able to find a glowing exit Where there are connected hearts, there will be hope Everyone's wishes are shining brightly, deliver! Deliver! This miracle! Do your best, cheerfully, your vision is expanding, the gate of stars has now opened! The future is COOL! Do your best, hooray hooray, thank you everybody, that's why we dash! With guts! To overcome it all Just laugh the trouble away! Because this place is the miracle universe☆ (Twinkle, HUGtto! Let's・La・Mix it all up) After many failures and mistakes, we start to lose confidence which we regret There are things we don't care for, and things that results in us getting hurt But to be honest, the best thing is when I yearn to hold your hand So take this gold star, as pain is also proof that you're alive Crying and laughing is what shapes our everyday life I will give you a light that points to everyone's wishes, for we are friends today and tomorrow! Do your best, cheerfully, I shall transmit this force; just look at the stars' aura! Releasing happiness is GOOD! Do your best, and go go, everybody is all right! So wholeheartedly! Together! Let's face forward A smile will continue to the future☺! Because this place is the miracle universe☆ Constellations hide amongst the darkness but as it shines here and there Fully believe that everyone's hearts reflects what is sparkling brightly Do your best, cheerfully, your vision is expanding, the gate of stars has now opened! The future is COOL! Do your best, hooray hooray, thank you everybody, that's why we dash! With guts! To overcome it all Just laugh the trouble away! Do your best, and go go, everybody is all right! So wholeheartedly! Together! Let's face forward A smile will continue to the future☺! Because this place is the miracle universe☆ Love & Peace, full throttle Pretty Cure☆ Video Category:Songs Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Music Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Ending Songs